masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Broker Terminal
The Broker Terminal is a message terminal found in Liara T'Soni's cabin on the Normandy SR-2 in Mass Effect 3. It contains messages relating to Liara's activities as the Shadow Broker and various intercepted communications from across the galaxy. Email from Kahlee Sanders to David Anderson David: You won't get this for a while, unless you find an extranet connection working on Earth. I've made it out to this weapon we're building. The device isn't even halfway complete and it's the most breathtakingly complicated piece of technology I've ever seen. I wish you could see this thing we're creating. It gives me hope. Take care, for my sake. Call from Kahlee Sanders to Jack Jack: Hey Sanders. Checking on the kids? Sanders: How are they, Jack? Jack: They'll do good. This gonna be long? I kinda got crap to do. Sanders: I wanted to tell you, I persuaded some Alliance friends to part with that biotic-amp you and the children were testing at Grissom. You can pick it up on the Citadel. Jack: Damn! One of the L3-X1s? You know how much shit I could tear up with one of those installed? Kahlee: I had an idea. Look after yourself. Jack: Yeah, yeah... and hey. Thanks. Audio Log: Grunt addresses new Aralahk Company recruits Recruit: Still don't understand why they put a tank-grown freak in charge of a whole company. Grunt: Laughter And I don't understand why they gave me whining pyjaks for soldiers. Recruit: I have more years on the battlefield than you have kills, runt. Grunt: Trying to mate with Salarian females doesn't count as fighting. Recruit: No-one talks to - hrgk! Grunt: Someone help him up. We move in an hour. Email from Dr. Lok to Admiral Hackett Security almost opened fire on the rachni when their ships pulled up to the Crucible, Admiral. I had to invoke your name more than once before they were let on board. They're following instructions but my god, do I have to tell you how nervous everyone on the project is to see rachni strutting down the halls? They almost gave Prof. Lao a fit! I'll let you know how our next staff meeting goes. Dr. Lok Email from Sergeant Cavanagh to Sergeant Ichii Next time, you want to warn me that the geth are our friends and that maybe we're not supposed to shoot the big robots? I almost pissed myself when these primes started dropping out of the sky and mopping up the Reapers. We fired a few rounds at them until we realized they weren't firing back. Then this one comes over, said they're "allied assistance" and asks for our status. I'm not complaining they saved my crew, but I'm never living down having to apologize to a geth for shooting one of its damn lights off. List of recent purchases by Zaeed Massani -Armax Arsenal Incendiary Grenades (bulk purchase) -Thermal-clips (bulk purchase) -Medi-gel (bulk purchase) -M-451 Firestorm fuel (bulk purchase) -Ablative armor plating -Hahne-Kedar field rations -Kassa Fabrication Weapon Repair Kit -Mount Milgrom triple-distilled 45 year-old scotch whiskey (2 bottles) -Rifle parts (discontinued Avenger series) Call between Kasumi Goto and Professor S. Olausen Kasumi: Hi Professor. You know that one-of-a-kind, point to point Comm Server you were talking about the other day? Olausen: Do you have any information on its whereabouts? Kasumi: I've got something better. Check your front door. Olausen: I... but this server's locked in a Cerberus facility! Kasumi: Not anymore. Olausen: This will be invaluable for the Crucible. Thank you, Ms. Goto. Kasumi: You're the brilliant astrophysicist, prof. I'm just a tech expert doing some odd jobs. By the way, you would not believe how many credits Cerberus leaves just lying around in the open. Message from Professor Mordin Solus to an STG colleague Arrived at Crucible. Massive. Difficult to realize just how massive until dreadnought floats by, provides perspective. Interesting design. Not convinced the scaffolding is necessary for the main delivery mechanism, but Alliance engineers are slavishly following Mars Archive plans. Suppose it's best not to deviate. For now. Exciting atmosphere, galaxy's most brilliant minds working together towards common goal. Read their solutions to engineering problems on the way over. Looking forward to correcting them in person. Will give my regards to Shepard later, if possible; much work to be done here. Correspondence from Classified Alliance Project staff Dr. Lok: I was working on that problem you sent me last night, and I think I've found a solution for synchronizing the Crucible's energy bursts. Punch the attached capacitor redesign into your projections. It should shave 3.6 milliseconds off the mass-effect field's activation time. You can see where that leads. If you approve, I'll send the schematics to manufacturing. We'd need roughly 250,000 by tomorrow morning for testing. -Dr. Cole Email from Jacob Taylor to Dr. Brynn Cole I miss you Brynn, but I'm glad you're back there. The fighting's going to get tough when we push out with the Crucible. I've gotten the cold shoulder from people who know I used to work for Cerberus. Can't say I blame them, especially after what happened on the Citadel. I've been able to teach other soldiers how Cerberus fights, though. They may be wearing new equipment, but I know their tactics. I love you Brynn. Take care of yourself. Emails from Morinth read by recipients Letter 1: Rila and Falere, I know we haven't spoken since I left. I understand that after what mother probably told you about me, you'll be suspicious. But you have the right to learn that Samara died fighting the Collectors in the Omega 4 relay. I was on Omega when I heard the news. Mother was a little closer to you two, and you deserve to know she passed on while chasing the justice she loved so much. I'm sure her last thoughts must have been of you. Take care of yourselves, Your sister Letter 2: Dear Rila and Falere, I wish I could show you some of the amazing places I've been. I've seen the galaxy's tallest skyscrapers on Illium, floated around zero-gravity gardens on a quarian ship, even returned to Armali on Thessia. Do you still remember it, from when we were young? I ache when I think you two are closed off from everything. I respect your choice to stay in that cold Monastery, but not that they cloister you like children. Your sister Letter 3: Dear Sisters: This must be my last letter, but I miss you. I need to let you know how much I wish we could meet again, even be together again. Your monastery isn't impossible to leave, if you truly wanted to see the galaxy. I don't think that freedom would be so wrong. And it could be someday soon. Yours, Mirala Email from Captain A. Reynolds to Miranda Lawson Ms. Lawson: The Alliance wishes to express its gratitude for your assistance. With the information you've been sending us on Cerberus, we've been able to avoid ambushes they were setting up for our supply convoys. We'd offer you additional resources, but I understand you've procured a class-F private fighter and joined up with former colleagues. I also understand that several Cerberus bases were lost after being attacked by a reported group of "private special operatives" of no known affiliation. The Alliance cannot officially condone this kind of independent operation, nor do we actually confirm that these operations are taking place. Good luck, Ms. Lawson. Alliance Interrogation Record: Cerberus Operative Alliance Interrogator 1: Ugh. Check out these implants she's got jammed into her face... Alliance Interrogator 2: Shh. She's awake. Cerberus Operative: unintelligible AI2: Hello. Do you know where you are? CO: unintelligible AI1: You know how much god damn trouble you're in? AI2: Hey, ease up. Listen. You're in trouble, I'm not going to lie. But that doesn't mean we can't work something out. If you help us, we can- Explosion AI1: Agh! Cough You OK? AI2: I'm OK! Cough But... holy hell, she's dead. AI1: What? AI2: The whole front of her face is gone. Some kind of... ocular flash-bang? AI1: Well, shit. Is everyone in Cerberus rigged up like that? Email from Professor T'Kisha to Dr. Oduol I was calling every supply depot stationed around the Crucible to find enough pure platinum for the Crucible's primary trigger inlay. We barely had enough left to coat a coffeemaker. An hour later, a ship pulled up with sixteen tons of platinum "courtesy of the Shadow Broker." Then it flew away to scavenge more materials for the project. The ship's captain emailed me later, saying the Broker "would stay in touch with our needs." That's great, but I'm checking my computer for bugs. Audio recording from Councilor Gujir's Senate office Secretary Phillips: The emergency fund's gone, sir. We don't have the credits to hire enough ships to evacuate the colony before the Reapers get here. Not with the prices their captains are asking for. Councilor Gujir: What about the military? SP: They left an hour ago. They said... they said it's too much of a risk to come back. CG: Did they. SP: Yes, sir. CG: Here. SP: This... is this a passkey, sir? And an inventory? CG: Phillips, I am authorizing you on behalf of this city's Senate to seize any and all eezo stockpiles in our treasury, in order to secure safe passage for our citizens on any available ships. SP: These look like private stockpiles. Senate members' stockpiles. CG: I'm foregoing re-election. Now get us those ships. SP: Yes, sir! Smuggler Manifest - Yungiss System Operative Morat has sent smuggler manifests of an Athabasca-class freighter to authorities in the Yungiss system. The manifest follows: -8,000 tons of Dextro-amino food supplies -16,000 tons of levo-amino acid food supplies -200,000 tons of platinum (stamped ingots) -12 Alliance fighter craft (inactive - mothballed on lower deck) -12 Hierarchy interceptor craft (inactive - mothballed on lower deck) -300 indentured workers (Slaves from Khar'shan recaptured attempting to escape Reapers. Mainly batarian.) Authorities will seize the freighter in two hours. Per the Broker's request, the Yungiss government has agreed to provide the slaves asylum and certificates of citizenship in exchange for future favors rendered. Mass Relay Traffic Reports Increase/decrease in recent relay traffic: Widow: 95% increase Omega-2: 65% increase Tasale: 32% increase Seinhand: 43% decrease Pelion: 12% decrease Charon: Unavailable Shanxi-Theta: Unavailable Prothean Notes: 2171 - 2185 [Glyph, remind me to clean up these old notes. Perhaps reviewing them will lead to something useful for the Prothean device. - Liara] 2171 The University of Serrice agreed to sponsor me at the Prothean dig on Dretirop. Very exciting! Professor Henell is heading the expedition herself. Maybe I can even ask her for her opinion on my thesis outline. (Attachment: Thesis on Prothean first-contact protocols) 2174 I believe Dr. Joshawn was right to suggest that the Prothean artifacts we unearthed are from the 3rd Age, not the 4th. What an embarrassing mistake! At least he seemed to approve of the rest of the paper. (Attachment: Paper on a comparison of Prothean technology to modern asari circuit logic) 2183 (Part 1) I'm going on the Therum expedition! I never thought I'd gain permission to visit the Prothean ruins there, but the University of Serrice must have secured the funding after all. Now to pack. (Attachment: Paper on the end of the Prothean Empire) 2183 (Part 2) Goddess. This human, Shepard, has the key to comprehending the Protheans on an instinctual, subconscious level. If only I could have been there when the Commander touched the Beacon on Eden Prime! I'll try to learn more about this Cipher on board the Normandy. The involvement of the Reapers is troubling, to say the least. (Attachment: Paper on the end of the Prothean Empire, with correction notes) 2185 I reviewed the old Shadow Broker's footage of the Collectors. It's chilling to know that they're the Protheans' husks. At least nothing sentient could possibly remain after what the Reapers did to them. (Attachment: Paper on Prothean biology) Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 1 The things this Prothean must have seen! If they had the technology to preserve someone for over fifty-thousand years, no wonder they were capable of building things like the device on Mars. I must give him time to get his bearings, but goddess. When will we get another chance to learn so much about their civilization? (Attached: Notes on Prothean) Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 2 I'm not sure what to make of Javik. I approached him while we were traveling to a different system, but he wasn't very inclined to talk. What little he does say concerns the Reapers, and our possible failure. Is he simply a soldier mourning his people, or is it a fundamental difference in our cultures? Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 3 If what Javik says is true, his people were imperialists who left the rest of the galaxy quaking in terror. And I think he would sacrifice all of us without a thought if it could bring them all back again. I reviewed my old notes today. They're so childish. Did we romanticize the Protheans because we were dazzled by the technology they left behind? Are these really the people I dedicated my life to studying? Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 4 I can't let disappointment stop me from learning the Protheans' history. It's just as naive as thinking they were all benevolent. And I've perhaps been arrogant, judging an entire species on what little time I've had to know its sole survivor. He was hardly responsible for the skewed view I had of his people. I put forward the idea of writing a book with Javik, and to my surprise, he said he would think about it. Perhaps it's a start. Message from Operative Feron to the Broker I made contact with Tazzik yesterday. The look on his face was priceless. He's not happy you put me in charge of scouting the Terminus Systems, but he's doing a good job of keeping us alive. I've never seen so many pirates and mercs on edge. The black market's unreliable, and it's getting harder to make contact with suppliers. The Alliance won't be able to rely on it as a source of Crucible materials for long if things get worse. Some of the other operatives think we should cut our losses now, but I just keep asking them, "When did the odds ever stop the Broker?" Feron PS: I hope you finally got our little friend Droney to stop saying "Shadow" and "Broker" out loud in the same sentence to anyone in sight. Possible Book Titles Please flag this as a list of possible book titles. When this is all over, I'd like to publish what we've learned about the Protheans. The Protheans: A Living Legacy The Prothean Empire The Protheans The Last Prothean Living History of the Protheans I Despise Thinking Up Titles For My Own Academic Research Prothean Journeys Journeys With the Prothean Category:Normandy Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 3